Fan:Ice Age 9: The Revenge of the Mothman
Ice Age 9: The Revenge of the Mothman is an upcoming fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. Plot Summary Ali is living in the future and is attacked by the Mothman, and ends up in the ice age again, to warn the gang about the threat. She has stolen several Heavy Burst Rifle HBR.50s from Dino-Hunter Rick with out him knowing. After an accident with Scrat's timemachine, the whole gang and the mothman end up in the future again, along with Sylvia, Jennifer and Rachel. Scratte and Sylvia are armed with pistols (the two that the doctor from Ice Age 4 gave them) and Heavy Burst Rifle HBR.50s. Chapter 1: The Ressurection of the Mothman Ali is running around in the basement of Dino-Hunter Rick's house trying to find something to do. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees to red glowing lights in behind some pipes. She starts to run and a dark shaped figure comes out shaped like a man with wings. She runs into Rick who says, "What are you running from?" She gets down and he sees the creature coming at him. He ducks down and they start to run, Rick says, "What is that thing?!" He turns around and it knocks him down in the darkness of the basement. Ali just watches in horror as the creature kills him. She runs over to his stand and grabs three of his guns, and runs over to his time machine, the creature follows her through. The screen goes black and the song "Field of Innocense" starts playing. The song ends and Ali along with the creature comes out in the snow, she gets up and runs as fast as she can before it can get up. She says to herself, "I have to get to Snow Valley and warn the others, I'll to give them the guns I stole." She reaches Snow Valley and when she gets to the playground she is still run and she trips over the sea-saw. Guan walks up to her and asks, "Are you okay, Ali? Why were you running?" Ali says, "I was being chased by a large black creature, it killed that Dino-Hunter guy. I managed to grab three of his guns and some ammo." Guan says, "Guys! Come over here, quick!" The whole gang comes running and Ali says, "Guys we have a big problem. You all remember that dino-hunter guy? Well he's dead, he was killed some kind of large black creature with wings. It came out of the dark and kill him. I managed to grab three of his guns a two bags of ammo, that's all I had time to get. I just hope that Sylvia, Jennifer and Rachel know how to work these." In unison Sylvia, Jennifer and Rachel say, "You bet we do." Then Rachel says, "Just show us how to load the gun and that's all you'll have to do." Ali says, "Just take these metal bars and stick them in the space right here." She points to the space for the clip, then she sticks one in. "After that you just have to start shooting. It should be able to kill that creature." Sylvia, Jennifer and Rachel point their guns at Ali, and Rachel says, "Get down. It's right behind you." Scratte pulls out her two pistols, and she runs over to the sloth girls. Ali gets out of the way, and they all start shooting at the creature. The bullets go rigtht into the creature, but it just keeps coming. It hits Scratte with it's arm, and sends her flying back into Scrat's time machine. It turns, a bright light goes off, and all the Sub-Zero Heroes and the creature are gone. They all end in up in a large, dark factory. Sylvia, Jennifer and Rachel are up on a steel ledge. Jennifer and Rachel are just standing there, Sylvia is standing there holding her pistol in her hands. Down below the others are standing behind a large black machine with the guns laying on the ground. Ali picks up the guns and throws them up to the sloth girls one by one. They see the creature, and along with Scratte, they all start shooting at it. The creature disappears, and the girls stop shooting. They head back down to the others, and Jennifer says, "What is this thing. All the firepower we have should kill it." Ali says, "It's a creature called the Mothman, ''it was last seen in 1967 when the ''Silver Bridge collapsed. If this thing gets out of the factory, it will be bad. Good news is, last time I was here, I made sure that I shut all the doors and that was an hour ago." Chapter 2: Return to the Future Sylvia says, "How the heck are we going to get back to the ice age? Dose Scrat still have that time machine?" Ellie says, "No it got left behind when we came here." Ali says, "Don't get mad guys, after we kill this thing, we'll go back to Rick's tool shop and use the time machine he has in there." Sylvia picks up a clip, and sticks it in place of the one she used up, then Jennifer, Rachel and Scratte do the same with their guns. Ali says, "When ever you see the Mothman, close your eyes and don't move, if you are alone, and don't have a gun." Later, they are walking through a room of the factory, searching for more weapons, and ammo. Rachel walks around a corner and yells, "Guys! Come over here, I found something!" The others run over there as fast as they can, and they see an orange and gray gun laying on the ground. Ali says, "Rose, take that gun, and if you ever see the mothman, use it. In that bag next to is ammo, for the gun." She picks up the gun and the bag, she takes a clip, and sticks it in. Rose says, "Well, is there anway to kill this thing?" Ali says, "Well, there is one way. We'll have to swim down to the Furance, which is about two miles under this place." Shelly says, "Scratte, Rose, Guan, Sylvia, Yoko and I will do it. We're the best swimmers of the gang. Are those guns water proof?" Ali says, "Yes, but only take the big ones, the pistol isn't water proof." Shelly says, "Ali, show us where it is." Ali says, "It's right behind you." Shelly says, "Okay, we'll be right back, once we find that bone knife." They all jump into the water, and they start to swim threw the tunnel. Shelly reaches the furnace first and says to herself, "Jeez! Ali wasn't kidding! It is hot in here!" The other two get in the furnace room, and Sylvia says, "What is it so hot in this room?" Ali says, "Well, I warned you before you wanted to come down here. The actual meaning of furnace is hot!" Shelly says, "Should we stay in one group or go split up into three groups of two, since there are six of us." Ali says, "Since it's too hot for the mothman down here, I thing we'll be safe to split up" Shelly says, "I'll go with Yoko, Ali you'll go with Sylvia and Guan you'll go with Scratte." They all say, "Okay." They get into their groups and walk down different hallways to find the special knife. Shelly and Yoko come to a turn in the hallway, and they go left. They come to a dead-end, and Shelly says, "I tired of walking, how about we sleep for a while?" They lay down in the hallway, and the fall asleep a few feet away from each other. Meanwhile Ali and Sylvia are walking down a narrow tunnel, Sylvia says, "Are you sure it was a good idea letting Shelly go with Yoko. We don't know what those two will do to each other, when they are alone." Ali says, "Hey! I don't think they would want to sleep when their lives are endanger! Just keep walking!" Meanwhile, Yoko and Shelly are still sleep, they suddenly wake up and Shelly says, "Let's find that key! If the others are back at the pond, they'll probaly think we sleeping!" They get up, and run down the long halway to continue the search for the key. Meanwhile, Guan and Scratte are walking through a wide tunnel, and they come to a door. Guan opens the door, and sees a metal box laying on the ground, she says, "That must be the box Ali was talking about! The one that has the knife in it!" The start to walk into the room, and towards the box, but when she tries to pick the box up, it disappears, and a sharpened bone appears in the spot where the box was. Scratte just staires at Guan with confusion, and Guan says, "That must be the key!" She picks it up, and puts it it Scratte's bag, they start to walk back, to the center. They stop once they are back there, she pulls out the radio, and sets it so the other two groups can hear them. She says, "Shelly, Yoko, Guan, Sylvia, get back to the furnace room, now! We found the key, I have feeling something's going to happen! We'd better get the heck out of here, NOW!" After a few minutes, the other two groups reach the furnace room, and Ali asks, "Shelly? Why do you so tired?" She says, "Umm... Let's see... from swimming through the water and walking around this factory for a half hour! Duh! Let's just get back through the tunnel. I sick of that stupid furnace." They jump into the water, and start swimming, after a few minutes they finally get back to the rest of the group where Guan says, "We found the knife and Ali was wrong, the factory goes all the way to the bottom of the ocean. Look at this map we found down there." She unrolls a piece of paper and shows it to them. She says, "I got this from Rick's toolshop, he apparently made it so he'd have places to store the dinos he catches, that's why I was in there." Chapter 3: It's all over and Return to the Ice Age Sylvia asks Ali, "What do we do with this knife? How is small piece of bone supposed to kill the Mothman?" She says, "Well, when someone kills the mothman, they die too. So who is going to..." They all say, "Not me!" She says, "I heard about these two kids that did it, it worked, then they both were found dead in a hospital, ripped to pie..." She is cut off when they hear a voice say, "I'll do it." They turn around, and see Dino-Hunter Rick standing behind them with a rifle in his hand and a large gash on his knee. Ali runs up to him and asks, "How did you get away from the mothman? I thought it killed you!" He says, "It almost did. But after you ran off, I shot at it, and it flew off, leaving me there with my injured leg. If you want that thing dead, I be the one to do it. I don't want any of you dying. You all have families to go home to. I don't, Peter and Warren, my best friends left me. I'd rather die, than see someone with friends and family die. I don't have either, you guys have both. When we go to kill it, give me the knife, and when I stab it, run through that door there, I have it set so it goes back to the ice age." Ali says, "Okay, your sure it's set so we can all get back to the ice age." Rick says, "Yes, it says 10,000 B.C., the time you guys you all came from. Don't worry about me, when it's dead, I be dead too. Just go through the time machine, before I die, I'll shoot the time machine, so you guys or anyone else can't come back here." Ali says in an upset voice, "I've known you for years, I don't want you to die. I was your only friend, and after what you just told us, these guys are all your friends now, right guys." They all, even Diego and Manny say, "Yes, we are his friend, especially if he'd give his life for us." Ali says, "Where is that mothman now?" Rick says, "I saw it in the main room of the factory, the one where you guys came in." Sylvia says, "We're in the underground lab, how the heck are we supposed to get back up to the factory. It's 6,000 feet above this gosh-darn place! I'm sick of this crap!" Rick says, "There's an elevator in that room over there, it will take us back up to the factory." They all start walking over to the door, and Rick opens it, they walk in and see another door. Rick presses a button that says, "1" Then he says, "Alright everybody, get in the elevator. It's big enough for all of us." Shelly asks, "Where's Rudy, Momma and Barry at?" Ali says, "They stayed up in the factory, remember? The door to down here was too small for them, so they stayed up there." Shelly says, "Okay. How long till we reach the top of this place, I want to get back to the ice age." Rick says, "It will be about thirty minutes, so you'll have to wait." After thirty minutes, they finally reach the top floor and Shelly says, "It's about time, it was getting hotter in there!" The elevator door opens up, Jennifer, Rachel, Sylvia and Rick pull out the rifles, and insert the clips in. Scratte pulls out her pistols, and loads them with ammo. They step out of the elevator, the door closes and Ali whispers, "Be quiet in here, we don't know where that thing is." They look up, and see a large black shadow moving up on a furnace. Sylvia yells, "Shoot it!" Sylvia, Jennifer, Rachel, Rick and Scratte start shooting at the mothman, Rick stops shooting, looks back at Guan and says, "Give me the knife, it's now or never!" She throws the knife to him, he throws his gun to her, she runs up with the others and starts shooting. Rick starts climbing up the furnace, which has been off for years, he reaches the top, and shoots at it with one of his pistols, it turns away from the others, and starts to come at Rick, he falls down, and it lands on top of him. He takes the knife, and stabs it in the throat of the mothman, it rises up to the ceiling of the factory, the girls keep shooting, and it starts glowing red, then explodes. Sylvia yells, "HOLY CRAP!" Ali says, "We'd better get up there fast! Scratte, Rose stay down here, and stand guard, we'll head up and check on Rick!" The reach the top of the furnace, and Rick says, "It's dead... I killed the Son of a..." He stops talking, and breathes his last, Ali starts to cry and says, "He... he was my friend, I'm going to miss him. Let's get the heck out of this place." They climb back down to the bottom, and Ali says, "Rick and the mothman are dead, let's get back to the time machine in his house." After an hour, they reach the house, and Ali says, "Let's go down to the basement, look for the black box, and set it for 10,000 B.C." They reach the basement, along with Rudy, Momma and Barry, Ali sets it for "10,000 B.C.", it starts glowing, the it a bright flash goes of. When the light goes off all the Sub-Zero Heroes are gone. Back in the ice age, Manny, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Ali, Jennifer, Rachel, Rose, Sylvia, and all the other Sub-Zeroes are standing around in the playground, Ruby and the others that stayed behind walk up them, and Rudy asks, "Where's Flood?" Ruby says, "She's about to lay the eggs. She in the back of the canyon over there." The screen goes black, and Ruby's voice is heard, My friends defeated the mothman, many months ago. It almost killed them, but they stop it. Flood and I had our kids, and our me and Rudy finally had what we wanted children... Her voice fades out, and it shows Ruby sitting with and Flood's kids telling them about what went on shortly before their births, then the screen slowly fades out, and Ruby voice is heard one last time, Our family and friends have finally find peace, that is until and mysterious dinosaur shows up in our valley, searching for Shelly... Cast *Karen Disher ... Scratte *Kristen Johnson ... Sylvia *Miranda Cosgrove ... Ali *Jennette McCurdy ... Peaches *Queen Latifah ... Ellie *Emily Anderson ... Rose *Emily Osment ... Guan *Paul Logan ... Drake *Ray Romano ... Manny *Denis Leary ... Diego *Sean William Scott ... Crash *Josh Peck ... Eddie *Lorri Bagley ... Jennifer *Jane Krakowski ... Rachel *Frank Welker ... Rudy *Frank Welker ... Momma *Chris Wedge ... Scrat Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions